Bandages
by LazyBonez
Summary: Random late night something or other; takes place within hours after chapter 22.Taki can't sleep. Rated T for possible future chapters...


Note: First time ever writing a Maiden Rose fanfic so I'm terribly sorry if I mess anything up...  
>Oh and I don't own anything.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been at least six hours since that awkward meeting, everything that happened, everything that was said was still swimming through Taki's head as he paced around his room. Being a suspect and being under house arrest was starting to drive him somewhat mad, especially with that air strike that he couldn't do anything about... He sighed, walking up to the window, the dark sky reminded him just how tired he was... But his mind wouldn't let him sleep.. What was going to happen next? What lies for them in the morning... them...Taki glanced over his shoulder at the large figure sprawled out on his bed.<p>

The first thing Klaus did when they went back to Taki's room was collapse on the bed, nothing more nothing less... His pain killers were getting weaker and weaker, either that or his wounds were getting worse. It took him over an hour to fall asleep, and now that he was out like a light, Taki figured it'd take canon fire to wake him up before morning...

Klaus wasn't exactly sleeping peacefully, tossing and turning, twisting and ripping his bandages, tearing open semi healed wounds. Leaving his shirt and the sheets with red and rust colored stains. Taki frowned, wandering over to the larger man and placing a hand on his forehead. At least Klaus doesn't have that bad of a fever... But there was one all the same...Was he really getting better? Or was there absolutely no change in his condition and he was just hiding it? Taki's eyes wavered as he stared down at him, tracing his hand from Klaus' forehead, down the side of his face to his chin. Fighting back the urge to lean down and kiss him, he removed his hand from his face and left to gather a fresh set of bandages to replace the red-soaked ones currently wrapped around Klaus... As he stepped out of his room, he took a glance back at the pitiful scene...Maybe he should pick up some new sheets while he was at it...

Everyone was more alert this evening, not that he could blame them, they just stood at their posts or looked on as Taki passed, his blue eyes glued to the ground. He just wanted to get down to the infirmary, get the bandages and make his way back to his room as fast as possible. Even though he felt the need for a nice long walk, he needed to get back to Klaus, as if he would die without him with him.

Klaus' groaned, his eyes opening a slit. Everything hurt, not just the injuries, and this put him in a sour mood right of the bat.

"Taki?"

He yawned rubbing his eyes before scanning around the room for any sign of the younger male. But of course he couldn't find him, where could he have gone? He sat up slowly, wincing as his shoulder creeked when put under just a lttle bit of pressure. Now all he wanted was his painkillers...Maybe he still had some in his jacket pocket? Klaus slid off of the bed and wobbled over to where he tossed his coat at, digging in the pocket despritely for that little needle that would make everything feel better.

It had been smooth sailing on his way to pick up the bandages for his lover, but on the way back Taki found himself almost crossing paths with him. The last person he wanted to see tonight was Katsuragi, he didn't know why he was out and about so late, and frankly couldn't care less. He just wanted to get back to Klaus, so in order to avoid a conversation that he might later regret, Taki slipped back out the door and took an extra ten minutes walking around the building instead of just walking past the man...There were so many things he wanted to say to that man, and none of them were civilized at this point...

Soon after finding the painkillers and taking the entire dose, Klaus collapsed flat on his back on the bed. Closing his eyes and just waiting for the relief to kick in, when he heard the door creak open. Taki entered quietly, setting the bandages on the bed before walking back over to the door and locking it . Klaus listend closely to every movement, every breath he made, trying to figure out what he was doing without actually opening his eyes. Taki sat down on the side of the bed, and looked over at Klaus, he figured he was still asleep. God how he wished he could even feel a little sleepy, then he would have an excuse to crawl over to him, curl up against his chest and drift off to sleep... Taki bit his lip, did he really need an excuse to innocently cuddle him? It's not like it would escalate...No, it wouldn't be right, not that it ever was to begin with.

Taki leaned over him, pressing his hand against Klaus' forehead, checking to see if his fever had changed at all while he was couldn't help but smile as soon his hand met his skin, an almost dead giveaway that he was awake.

"...Morning."  
>He opened his golden eyes, staring up at him contently. Taki's urge to kiss him again was almost unbareable, those golden eyes, that smug smile, they were just dragging him in. Klaus wouldn't sit up and kiss him, he was too happy just laying there staring up at him, his hand reaching over to pull him down closer to him. Just one little kiss... Just one...Without another thought Taki pressed his lips down against his, catching the blonde slightly off guard. He couldn't find the nerve to pull away, instead he deepened the kiss. All of the stress from earlier that day started to melt away as Klaus wrapped his arms around him, pulling him down into a tight embrace. He shouldn't but he wouldn't pull away, he was craving it, all of it... Is this what Klaus felt like constantly?<p>

When the kiss finally ended the room seemed to spin, and Taki stared down at Klaus in a bit of a golden eyes seemed to see straight into his mind, his soul, everything.  
>"Well that was one heck of a greeting..."<br>The blonde chuckled, a tiny bit surprised over the entire situation. Taki smiled, leaning down to kiss him again.  
>" I can't be held responsible if you act like this..."<br>"I know.."  
>Taki nuzzled into his neck, closing his eyes. The world had already started to crash down around them, at least that's how it seemed. And if he was to be honest with himself at this very moment, he could care less...About everything except this moment. Before he knew it he was the one laying flat on his back, and another kiss had been planted on his lips.<p> 


End file.
